


狂烈告白

by Lilimarine



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Schizophrenia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilimarine/pseuds/Lilimarine
Summary: *布拉多杀死劳伦斯之后的疯话*致敬太宰治名篇「駆込み訴え」*「告白」一词在日语中有三个意思，一是坦白，二是表白，三是向神承认自己的罪恶
Relationships: Brador/Laurence the First Vicar
Kudos: 4





	狂烈告白

跟我说个谎。我对你说。跟我说个谎吧，劳伦斯。血液、刀子、月亮。我们头顶的天空像海洋一样充盈着，黏滞的，汗湿的，上位者的触手搭在星星上，你可以呆在那儿，那样你就安全了。你会的。你会的。一丝颤抖的黑风从你肋骨之间的空隙里吹了进来。我很确定，你告诉我的所有关于你的事情都是捏造的，所以，再跟我说个谎吧，劳伦斯。

我曾经坠入爱河，你说。

然后呢？难道你说的是真话？你曾经坠入爱河，那爱就像玻璃一样碎裂，划破皮肤，无论用什么方法想去抓住它，都会让你流血。你知道吗，当你割断一个人的喉咙，你得从一只耳朵割到另一只耳朵，这样才能一起割断气管和颈静脉，才会让你同时流血和窒息，要不然你就会很痛苦。我割断你喉咙的时候，你一滴眼泪都没流。你根本没有爱过我，那一夜我总算明白了，所以我这个杀手，马上就拿出了刀子。我不是因为贪恋教会的高位才对你的话计听言从的吗，啊，一定是这样，而你完全不给我恰当的名分。我自始至终半点也没有爱过你！我不在乎，我不在乎。我把你的头砍下来了！再割下一绺头发，对，栗子的颜色。这对我来说真是再合适不过的临别礼物了，用你不愿意在阳光下行的手段让你的眼睛永远闭上了！我一直因为见不得人的身份，被你蔑视。是啊，我是你的杀手，我的目光落到你僵硬的嘴唇上，慢慢地向前倾着身子，想着要是从前你还活着的时候多吻你几次就好了。我尽量温和些，开始一个平静从容的吻，再转到耳朵后面，你不会忍不住笑出来了，你所有的笑声都沉寂了，失落于你的躯体，被躯体蚀为平面。告诉我你很快乐，劳伦斯。是的，你说。我不想看你一眼，也不想知道你的脸上带着怎样的幸福。我继续向下亲吻你的脖子，牙齿和舌头一起用上，留下深色的瘀伤，荡漾的湖水变成了翻腾的大海，你的舌头任我玩弄吮吸，还是湿热的。我的阴茎已经在裤子里硬邦邦地顶在你尸体的肚子上了，现在我知道我真的想要这个。我坠入爱河了，你说。不，那是我说的。我坠入爱河了。没办法，谁让我爱上了，我的生命从这一刻才开始。我彻彻底底地活着。我活着。我爱上了。我不是因为欲望杀了你的，收回这句话！小心你的脖子，我的刀在口渴呢，只要摸一摸，它就会刺穿你的皮肤，好像切奶油那样。你根本算不上什么出色的人，我不需要对你毕恭毕敬！我和你并肩而立！现在，你靠在我的肩头呢！你好好看着，我风风光光地在大教堂里和你相依相偎，把你走过的石砖和周围教堂的穹顶一起印入脑海，剩下的世界就不会那么空虚了。你说你现在很快乐。我问你，那你为什么来这里？如果你幸福的话，我不知道我是否做了正确的事，你需要我为你做什么，劳伦斯？你来这儿是为了亲眼看看我是怎么被你折磨的吗，我会恨透你的。你阴郁地阖上了眼帘，举起一根手指来，轻声对我说，一切都结束了，布拉多，我不明白你在这里做什么，也不明白你在寻找什么。你全身都在燃烧，你的喉咙、你的眼睛和你的手。你又在说谎了，说谎总是很容易，跟杀死你一样容易，你在猎杀之夜彻夜祈祷的时候，身边除了几个圣职之外别无他人。路德维希那几个蠢货，等他们奔进教堂的时候，只有怪兽的丑陋尸体在一点一点变得冰冷。你的头在我怀里，被我紧紧抱吻着！我已经忍无可忍了！到今天我受尽了你的冷淡和轻蔑！杀掉你好了！多少个日夜，我想起吻你的瞬间，只觉得嘴唇被一次次灼伤。我把刀子从你的左耳割到右耳，马上就兴奋起来了，那窒息着你的，是未生即死的甜蜜的言语。我打开油罐，手伸到你的阴部上盘旋，给一具尸体润滑，那里面竟然还是温暖光滑的，就像天鹅绒一样。我想要你，因为你像对待动物一样对我说几句无关痛痒的安慰话，满不在乎地对待我，比起嫉妒，我只觉得憎恨。我想要你，因为你伸出手在圣坛前招呼我，毫无偏差地叹息着吻住我。那人可以随意生杀，随意升降，但他行事狂傲，灵也刚愎，就被夺去所爱，被赶出离开世人，那人的心变如兽心。我想要你，因为你在布道坛上清晰地说着，穿过整个礼拜堂把我刺得千疮百孔。死人僵硬的嘴唇不会说话。不会说话的你是多么甜美，但我孤身一人的时候又会想念你平静的温柔声音。你的嘴唇又红又肿，非常适合把阴茎插进去。我想要你，因为你说每天为我念十遍祷词，你相信吗，有哪个猎人能有这份幸福！你祈祷我凡事谦虚、温柔、忍耐，用爱心互相宽容，在爱中建立自己，生气却不要犯罪，不要含怒到日落，一切苦毒、恼恨、忿怒、嚷闹、毁谤，并一切的恶毒，都当从我们中间除掉。我想要你，因为你在嘲笑我，你借神的口在嘲笑我！杀了你吧！杀了你吧！你祈祷完神色一如往常，似乎全没察觉我心中逆转往复、接二连三的动乱，优美娴雅地向信徒们赐血。我想要你，因为我被你厌恶了，你没看过我一眼！我终究是没有希望的！不行的！你骗了我，让我以为你会离开所有那些无聊信徒无聊猎人，停止宣讲人类的进化，只作为一个平凡学者，或是牧师，什么都行，只和我一个人终生相伴，永不分离，平平静静地活到老死。要是真能这样我该多么幸福！我为你杀得满手是血，而你甚至不愿意把胳膊递给我！我连你的血都没受过。我都没有想去吻你的衣袖，我要的不是一个礼貌的吻，然后又是徒劳的等待和渴望，我想从你那里得到的不仅仅是书房里的一时片刻！我当然有权让你从礼拜中分心，有权弄乱你的书桌，有权强拉着你在走廊和沙发上做爱，有权挥霍最好的圣血！你不知道，你还不知道！不对！不是这样的！说不出口，我什么都说不出口，喉咙都被拽得一阵阵发紧，被那即将冲口而出的呐喊。你为我祈祷，一种别扭又丑恶的情绪却在心中抬头：干脆承认了吧，我随意生杀，我大行污秽！怒意像烈火一样腾起，在我的五脏六腑里膨胀冲突，越来越丑陋黑暗。哈！在说我呢！我打算杀死你的企图被看穿了。你从我的嘴唇上离开。我为了避开你的脸，一直看着你的手。我的心绕着那手旋转，仿佛处于漩涡边缘。我知道有一种爱情需要抚摸来激起，同时也会激起抚摸，但现在这激情却深切入骨，无法满足。你抬起双眼，直视我。有那么一瞬间，你是爱我的。像羊羔被牵到宰杀之地，像羊在剪毛人的手下静默无声。我笑了出来，你也是这样不开口的。那天的圣餐仪式你只吻了我一个人，我本该高兴，是了，那个时候，我可能已经看见了天堂，啊，当时的那种触感！想到自己是被祝福而不是被诅咒的，永恒如同一瞬间从我眼前流逝，我被一种崇高的爱意冲击着：你的脸毫无光彩，甚至丑陋，我知道那是兽化的前兆，但我从未像那时那刻一样爱你！你脸上消失的美仿佛都已经躲到抚过我脸颊的纤长苍白的手指上了，不是像宝石的光泽，长驻不衰，而是活着，绵绵不绝地从心灵升到肉体的指尖，一种对我的照耀。我暗暗想着，仅仅是为了再看到这双手，我也必须跟随你，从拜尔金沃斯到医疗教会，从最受喜爱的学生到人人称颂的大主教，再到肮脏丑恶的野兽和棺材里冰冷的无头尸体。我开怀大笑，所有阻碍启蒙道路的人都必被杀，那些探寻秘密的傻瓜！放心吧，主教阁下！从今往后，即使是来了几百个猎人，我也绝不会让你们靠近秘密一步！你被你们烧死了！现在马上把所有的血都流干吧！你已经被猎人们放弃了！杰尔曼、路德维希，不管是谁！我们亲爱的主教变成了一头野兽，跟夜晚被他们杀死的野兽一模一样！杀死你？我在想些什么可怕可怖的事？现在我绝无此想，我兴奋得像个学院的懵懂学生，幻想你走下布道坛，从无数模糊不清的面孔中一眼认出我，幻想你投入我的怀抱，我引着你走进卧室，慢慢朝床上靠去，我竟然有那么多话要对你说，争先恐后地涌到唇边。跟我说个谎吧。我向你恳求。布拉多，你才是骗子，不是我。你白皙的臀部向上翘起，不时因为身后我的撞击而颤抖，没有抓住你头发的那只手抓住了你的大腿，手指紧紧掐着你的肌肉，越来越快地撞上你的臀部，为了我们都还活着而感到高兴。你的右臀布满了手指状的淤青，只有我窥见了你，我的灵魂正用上千只深海的触手敲击你的心扉并数着你的每一声呻吟，我的灵魂敲击着你的皮肤想要从毛孔里钻入你的体内，即使变成了野兽，你也如光一般美丽，那野兽的嚎叫像歌唱，像哀诉，像神秘的欢呼，仿佛绞着双手伸向宇宙，在彷徨迷惘的兴奋之后，又复落到较弱的呜咽声中，沉到噩梦和深海里去，一轮苍白的巨月升到中天，还有颗战栗不已的绿宝石般的星星。让那声音尽情地咆哮呼吁吧，呜咽饮泣吧，让它尽情地沸腾飞扬，纠结缠绕吧，让你死在这一刻，让你出类拔萃的思维终于迈进飘荡的星辰间然后凭空坠落，这样你就不会听到一切之后的寂静，那太痛苦了，那么长，长得无休无止。劳伦斯，你听见了吗？从天空滴下一滴水珠，然后又是一滴，是那样神秘邪恶、鸦雀无声的沉寂啊。

杀死你的非得是我，专杀野兽的教会傻子可杀不了他们的主教，那是教会杀手的专长。看看这个猎人，个子太高，头发不过是沙棕色，太暗淡，不够拿来当你的拙劣替身，我会给你介绍我的受害者们，有几个可怜虫也有一头不错的头发呢，像你一样的深棕色，对，栗子的颜色，在阳光下随着呼吸和行走像波浪般起伏，素雅地飘卷着。我喜欢看着你的头发触及你身体的样子，那会让你发现自己的皮肤处于一种奇特的兴奋状态，像是窗帘流苏轻轻地触碰到裸露的手臂，一种令你心悸的痒酥酥的感觉随即传到肩头，再遍及后背。我们一起在马车里的时候，有太多次，我想剥下你的主教礼袍，撕掉圣洁的白麻布，让风直接抚弄你一丝不挂的身体。我受尽了因你而生的欲火、淫望和邪念的折磨，我真希望拉着你去一起钻进被列为禁忌的林中空地、脱光衣服在毒蛇群里做爱，在一个没有月亮的夜晚用舌头舔遍你沾满血和盐的全身，每天早上你向大教堂走去，你真是可爱极了，兽化的折磨给你的眼眶里罩上了一层隐隐的青影，可那对眼珠还是湿润而透明的，手上的两枚戒指发出含蓄柔和的光，你不知道那是你的最后一天了。圣职们在你的住处走路时都蹑着脚，说话低声耳语，每个人在另外一个人的目光里都读得出来死亡已经进了门，正默默统治着一间间宽敞的大屋子。他们以为你在写作，研究，所以把所有的门都关上了，只有我陪着你。你的笔碰在纸上，发出低微的响声和难以言传的呻吟和号啕，又起又落，不可抑制地朝纸的另一边移动过去，每节手指都活了起来，变成了一个个转动着的充血的眼球。你扔开一张一张的稿纸，拿着没有蘸墨水的干羽毛笔，放弃睡眠整整写了一个月夜，只有几次我总算设法让你在床上躺了几个小时，还是用了强烈的镇静剂，后来镇静剂也不管用，抑制不住你极度疯狂兴奋的状态了。我看见月亮在你的头脑里燃烧，撒下扭曲的花朵，她让你大大消瘦了，成了具蜡一样的透明尸体。你会觉得你的牙齿已经尖利扭曲，手指已经变形发黄，四肢上已经冒出灰黑皮毛了吗，不，你之所以存在是因为罕见的天才和美在时间的那一点上停顿下来，触碰了你，只要你披上白麻布袍子，即使脑袋空落落地搁在我的膝头上，你就还是那个犹豫和悔恨都不敢损伤你的劳伦斯，是那个敢于看，敢于听，敢于笑，敢于向未知伸出手，敢于只为今天忧虑的劳伦斯，大胆而又光彩照人，正处于轻怜蜜爱的美妙，让我如饥似渴地吻遍你的躯体并惊喜地发现你又变成了那个学生，变成了拜尔金沃斯学院里深夜拉开窗阀让夏日的暖风正大光明地进来与他欢爱的学生，你的一切都还是新鲜的、欢洽的，使人上当的折磨人的回忆还没形成，那就是幸福，不可理解的尚未享用过的幸福，它使我如此肯定地觉察到你，于是我以为我们从消逝中逃脱，爱抚长驻，一张嘴同时成为对方的甘露和杯盏。还记得一开始说的吗，从左耳割到右耳，你的美德和付出就化为乌有。我看着燃烧倒吊尸体的熊熊火光，奇怪，你怎么会变成粘在刀刃上的肉块，变成渐渐变淡又袅袅上升的灰烬，最终被巨大的夜空所吞没？一片片泥污和烟熏的痕迹在即将离去的夜晚中像成千上百的人在说话，你身上消逝的一切，微笑、目光、从内心升起的涌动的思潮到哪里去了？至今倾献于你的爱，现在塞在你手上的百合花里，你活着的时候，我从没有机会送花给你，那是我和你错过的万千可能性之一，劳伦斯，你会感到遗憾吗？我走出教堂，慢慢走到市街上，石板台阶在我脚下咯噔咯噔响着，天色已经亮了，东方和西方都没有声音，钟塔的轮廓、亚楠建筑的雕刻、一个个教堂尖顶和静默无声的光亮的大地、天空、晨星融为一体。我让最末的幕布沙沙落下，跟着你一起神游在一个潮湿的墓地，窥看那里时起时落的海潮和火焰，倾听墓地里发出的教诲，望着太阳照在即将合上的棺木边。那个春天，亚楠人来到城北边的公墓，在那里，在下葬仪式上，他们祈祷，像你生前无数次为他们祈祷一样，即使他们走在死亡山谷的阴影里，他们低沉的祈祷声汇合在一起，穿过墓地，久久不息。这时响起了三声钟鸣，钟声在你土壤里生了根的坟茔上回响。你在故乡的安稳神殿，你在梦中的温柔手臂。我并非伟大，但也绝不渺小。去了远方又复归，所以我呼唤你，远行许久的你啊！我在大地彷徨，找寻着你却不得寻见。我在世间忧愁，渴望明光却只得黯影。但我仍不显惧怕，因为明白了沉默的言语，因为看见了不可见的人。你必忘记你的苦楚，就是想起也如流过去的水一样。我成了你，而你也成了我，远方的你啊，劳伦斯，你在那一年最美好的日子里乘着教会的马车驶过大街时，没有人从亚楠层层叠叠的窗扇里对你说一句祝福和告别的话，由于你下令把所有猎人的血都拿去铸成了水银子弹，所以也没有猎人为你哀哭泣血，只有我，我在这独自默默度过的数不清的噩梦里每时每刻都对你——我最后一个受害者——悄悄地祭奠，我在我的嘴皮上刻上你的名字，我用你的声音站在研究大楼的病房里开口，那些宣称你已经被我杀害的谣言就融化殆尽，啊，劳伦斯主教，劳伦斯主教，研究大楼的花园里，高大的明树下，那些大脑已经被海浪打碎的病人这样呼唤你的圣名，试图藉着你的血液追寻连他们被埋在花下的尸体都听不见的，自天空坠落失去光华的低语。蠢货，一群自以为是自不量力的傻子！劳伦斯，我一心一意爱慕着的疯子主教，凭着你自己一个人的力量，你根本什么也办不到，挥舞着扭曲丑陋血迹斑斑的兽爪，将那些忠诚的猎人杀来杀去，又竭尽全力地用兽化的手臂反抗我的刀，仅此而已吗？只有这种本事吗？你张开双手，一截胳膊从教袍里滑了出来，非常非常低地小声嘟哝，仿佛今天是圣日，你要带领信众朝人类的伟大进化向前一样。如果有人能够望见异域的真实，不管多么怪异可怖，那个人就是你！我抱住你，但是我安慰不了你。一个个痛苦奇异的梦魇连成一条火带，在你颅骨下边的脑子里接连不断地展现开来，你看上去像是一个在大教堂孤独起舞的鬼魂。我从来没有想到人的脊背这样善于表情，你彻底兽化的那一刻不知为什么很特别地伸长了脖子，你的脊背，连同那耸起的肩膀、绷起的肩胛骨，在叫，在哭，在抽搭。我的视觉变为一幅画面，变为一段感情，变为你的命运。台下的圣职和猎人什么也没看见，他们狂热地高声颂唱，为瞥见了难以企及的一眼未知而发狂。你的血在他们体内朦胧而梦幻地流淌着，这是我想象的。不在这个时候杀死你可不行啊，空气里飘荡着颂歌，歌声从圣堂里传出来，在亚楠独有的苍白月光和上位者永不停息的低语声中我泪流不止，杀死你的那天，天气好得不真实，那么想到最终的迷恋——杀死你，不是一件自然而然的事吗？这正是无数死于我手的人，他们的归宿，它似乎已不只是等待着你的一种特定的死法了，而是对你爱的交代，如果我一定要杀你，我不会让你就那么凄惨地死在一座遍布乱石的、尘土飞扬的荒山上，如果你一定要死于我手，也应该是在亚楠最美最大的教堂里。于是我的手再一次几乎是无意识地摸索着你浓密温暖的皮毛，这只野兽，这只在黑暗中呼吸着的、有血有肉的温热的野兽，离我如此近、如此亲密，有一个瞬间我相信这是我自己的血，一个瞬间而已，当我的喉咙涌出一声含着情欲的胜利欢笑，与你这野兽垂死的呻吟混合并发，我在你死亡的第一下抽搐里掠得了不能实现的愿望和渴慕，因为实现宿愿的夏日永远不会来到，那个夏夜的暖意，犹如你柔软的手臂，怜情蜜意地依偎着浓荫，那时你在菩提树的树皮上刻下诗句，它的树枝沙沙作响，似乎把我轻声呼唤，那时你换上银丝法袍，眼中光彩洋溢地叙述各种新奇的想法，一如沼泽地里的毒百合花那般狂放、恣肆而美丽，那时你闻着一朵玫瑰花，然后扔掉它，它一边下落一边死去，那时你已经溶入我的血液，一个夏日就已盈满血液，那时我才感到生命非凡的意义，我觉得自己就是为了看你的那双眼睛才活到今天的，那时我满心渴慕，纵身相与，我身上的每块肌肉都渴望追随你，我从你身上学到了真正的爱情，我从你的眼眸里看到了极致，你是真正探出身子向那片未知之海的深底望去的人，你目睹了一束轻盈的光，将广袤无垠的宇宙尽收眼底，穷尽亲切的温柔星辰的整个空间、整个深度和全部的欢乐。当我和你同心协力的时候，没有什么是我们做不到的，如果我们在身体上合为一体呢？当我杀死你时，世界会夷为平地吗？它会抹去其你一切的存在吗？它会使海洋干涸，土地贫瘠吗？我可不是在哭，这是装哭，没掉泪，你倒在了我面前，浑身是血，鲜艳的红色肆意流淌，染红了我从未摸过的头发，染红了我从未吻过的嘴唇，染红了我从未得到的心。你的脸比月亮还要温柔，更苍白，更完美，你的袍子也是愚蠢的白色，我愚蠢的劳伦斯，你的脖子在诱惑我，承诺如果我把刀子捅进去，你会发出多么美妙的声音，承诺你的鲜血流在我手上会是多么温暖。我把一只手放在你脸颊一边，咬紧牙关，手指顺着你的脸滑落，抓住下巴，让你的眼睛和我的眼睛对视，你就这样从我的视线中消失。就这样吧，就让我们这样抱在一起，像梦里一样。你得知道，这样杀死你对我来说就好比一场深不可测的梦，因为要使梦境达到这般地步，非睡得很沉不可，一场熟悉的噩梦，任何时候都孜孜以求的梦，漫长，又永恒，像现在这样靠在你的身边，离开天国，回到人间，因为你就是今天，你就是我，即使你死了，我也会为你死去的脸描上美丽的妆容，让你活在我体内如同火焰一般，一想到我下手之后就再也看不到你，听不到你的声音，我的手臂再也不能伸出地下牢房去拥抱你，我就要摇着一只铃铛度过一百三十七年，于是我伸出手来，用指尖轻轻地拭你的眼角，你像在烈焰中酣眠的新娘一样带着红色的呼吸降落，没有睁开眼睛，可是噩梦里所有的钟都醒了，劳伦斯，那些钟此时全都挂在我的脖子上，它们同时敲着这一天里和我一生中杀死你之后的每一个钟点，让我窒息、震得我耳朵都要聋了，我没有因为心脏承受不住你带来的野兽的狂旋而死去，我没有因为你飞转着的闪烁星光晃瞎眼睛而把放血锤扎进自己的肚肠，因为你还需要我，你需要我为你编造你已经找不回的记忆，因为我让你曝尸圣地，缺手断脚，身上的肩衣还在燃着火，因为我让你头朝下地倒挂在旧亚楠圣堂的穹隆上为你的尸体防腐，让你像不曾降生于世，不曾呼吸过一口空气，像你对我说的满满一箱鸽子般纯真又鳞光闪闪的谎言，当我揪着它们的翅膀想要相信你的时候，它们立刻就飞走了，变成弥漫我的整个世界的灾殃。

是哪一刀让你的呼吸凝固在了喉咙里？应该是砍在脸上的这一刀吧，深及面骨。你知道人呼吸着活着就很容易忘记自己活着的这个事实。我捧起你的头，我如此爱过恨过的人的头。你问我，这是你最后几句话，杰尔曼怎么样了，你想知道他还好吗。我说他很好，过不了多久就会来看你了。我告诉你马上天就亮了，天亮之后有人就会发现你的尸体，全部事情、所有的一切，都会像一场梦似的过去了。过去有那么一些时刻，我曾满怀预感地萌生对你爱情的幻梦，现在死神乱舞的日子里，从点燃黑夜天空的阴惨而无比激烈的欲火中，难道也能滋生情爱吗？我跪在野兽身边，心里一阵疼痛，你居然问我杰尔曼怎么样了！在我开始爱你的最后一个早晨！那老东西早就为你死了！你不想问问我怎么样了吗？我想起了那该死的羞耻和憎恶，然后我听见一声叫喊和叹息，才意识到自己做了什么。听起来你好像在水底呼叫，快淹死了，拼命挣扎，为了你的猎人挣扎。再怎么样，我也不能忍受这种事，我早该下手的！杀了你，然后与幸福无缘的一生，可悲、丑恶的旅程，一个幻象接着另一个幻象统统退向远方。我几乎睁不开眼睛，刀上还滴着血，我的衣服上也溅满了血，就连头发里都有。你已经死了，皮连着肉很难剥下来，月亮看起来像是特地为了这天发亮，简直就是第二次杀死你。烛光太刺眼，我往那摇曳不定的朦胧黑影里凝视着，竭力想看清你脸上的表情。一支蜡烛烧尽了，自己熄灭了，只剩下一支在那边闪烁地摇晃，仿佛是，每隔一会就有一个白色的人形带着安静的笑容从壁毯上浮现出来，切近得犹如我血管里的鲜血。我无法击退你的鬼魂，就这样望着你又复消失不见，转瞬即逝，那柔软的头发碎成万千火焰。我求你，我求你别走，我求你用你的阴魂缠住我不放。被谋害的人，不总是去纠缠凶手吗？我走进一座迷宫大声地呼唤你的名字，然而得到的回答只是那由小到大以至于无穷的回声而已，我沿着你的血迹也找不到出去的路，那道永远鲜红的血迹可不是污染过你圣衣的鲜血，而是赤条条的你和赤条条的我在同一张被深海的泡沫冲刷过的床上彼此颠荡摇动的时候流出的热血，那血让我想吻你最后一下，就一下，在你的嘴唇上用力地吻一下，那将是一个缓慢苦涩的吻，与你嘴里的热度相比，我只是一堆慢慢冷却的灰烬。嘴唇依然相触的时候我想着，我要用什么样的方法来把你肢解呢，要用一种怎样使我心醉神痴的面貌还原你的美呢，我要用明花花液涤荡你的肠胃吗，我要用血酒浸渍你的心脏吗，我要用你的手臂接到自己的身体上吗，我要用你的嗓音回荡圣歌的声响吗，我要换上你的眼睑来沉入你的梦境吗，啊，那将会是多么至高无上的幸福，一种无比甜蜜的喜悦，是平和、极乐和天堂！不要把刀砍下去！我对自己说，再犹豫一下，延宕一下，再要一分钟的紧张，等我全身都紧张到了不能忍受的地步再动手才来得更加甜美，让我在这如饥似渴的恋慕中，在全副心灵的贪求中最后再忍受你一分钟的煎熬吧！再克制一分钟，不要马上就给予我满足和解决，让我在令人痉挛的紧张中最后再忍受你一分钟的折磨吧！让我的刀刃和你的皮肤再抚爱一会儿！你看！来了，降临到你的身上了！你脖颈边的肌肉被刀子割开，脑袋精疲力竭地、软绵绵地垂到肩膀上，眼睛闭上了，嘴角浮现出一丝哀伤的、几乎可以说是痛苦到无法形容的笑容，这就是你的头了，你看，你在我手上跟放在大教堂祭坛上的野兽头颅完全不一样。过来，掰开眼皮，你看到你眼睛里那种灿然明灭的闪光了吗？

我说你问杰尔曼的话是你最后的话吗？你知道我在骗你，我刚才说的全是谎话，就像你最后又骗了我。我的胸口插着一把匕首，我的胸中藏有一个美梦，一个和这个噩梦如此不同的美梦，那美梦是你的谎言，那美梦无边无际以至于溶进了穿过你肋骨之间的风中。这是最后一次了，跟我说个谎吧，劳伦斯。

你看着我，话语从嘴里滑落下来，像烛光一样消失在一阵风里，嘴巴弯曲着，扭扭歪歪。你的眼睛望着月亮，眼皮上积满了从你被杀那日以来积攒下来的尘埃。神啊，回来吧，你请求说。然后祂们果真回来了，向你俯下身子，用透明的光环围绕着你，把你高高托起，托向上位者闪耀、飘荡的宇宙，那些光芒是启蒙的恩典，在你身边低语，既是在召唤，又是在远处宣告祂们的飞临。你就这样一丝不挂地躺着，梦见一大群蠕虫来同你交合，你将孕育星光，肚皮变成天空，布下点点星辰，发间闪烁月亮。明天，太阳行将升起的时候，这张人脸就将变成丑陋非人的脸，你的脑子就将充满浓稠的黑血，你的眼球就将从眼眶里突出来，但是今天，现在，你却活在伟大的永生里，受到亲吻和爱抚，是的，尽在于此了，吻了一下，就飘然离去，我的拇指摸到了你的脸颊，噢，这就是劳伦斯脸上幸福的表情，八月玫瑰插花飘下的花瓣零零落落点缀着白色的裹尸布，这不可能是为我准备的吗？如果说在你我之间，在第一主教劳伦斯和教会杀手布拉多之间有什么区别的话，那区别就是我选择了做梦并滞留于噩梦之中，而你在噩梦中睡得很沉，一片寂静，听不到任何呼吸的声响，你梦见的全是好事，我却为了做梦，啊，为了噩梦中存在的你，付出了高昂的代价，因为天空中形同日影的黄色眼睛不会告诉我说噩梦会在它的焚烧中耗尽，宝座上野兽的呼吸也不会告诉我说噩梦会在它的灼热中诞生，噩梦里时间停滞不动，星辰和月亮不会为噩梦闪亮，宇宙的水滴也不会告诉我说噩梦会像淹没在庆祝你我生命和死亡那永无尽头的温存而欢舞、亲近、相融的无终无止的晨昏昼夜里那样泯灭于我们的沉默、欢笑、清醒和疯狂，因为你和我不同，劳伦斯，你不知道自己的心被留在了什么地方，告诉我，我把你的心切碎以后，我是怎么处理那些碎块的？我把那些碎块当成饲料拿到亚楠的街头去喂乌鸦了？我把那些碎块带回教会让他们多了一件圣物装在匣子里供人瞻仰？我把那些碎块分装在小瓶里混着血生吃了？哦，我吞吃了你的残骸，我去了大教堂的墓室里吃掉你的棺材和你的玻璃眼珠，我当着你的面烹制你的骸骨、肝脏和肠子，我用你的血管填满我的嘴巴，我要吃着你饮着而醉，一直饮到我和你的故事永远地留存在所有的梦境里，他们所有人都会知道我怎样爱过你，你又怎样毁了我的一生，可怜的你，可怜的我，我想如果我足够凶狠地亲吻你，如果我把红色紫色的淤青留在你的皮肤上，或许有一天它们会燃烧得足够猛烈，甚至在某个地方会有人把它写进一句话里，会有人知道，必须有人知道，有一个人曾经为你走入黑暗，分开黑暗，就像先知分开红海，在你追求的进化道路上与你相遇，跳着一种只有你才能掌握的舞蹈，然后痛苦扭曲地腐烂殆尽，变成了既无终结也无开端的永恒的现实，这难道是不幸吗？告诉我，难道你终于允许了我，面对周围的，无数无声的我的死者，你终于与我一起坠入爱河，带着最后的，一直保藏的，从未认识的，永不失效的幸福，还有第一次真正对我微笑的恋人？

你最后怎么回答我的？

你说，我爱你。


End file.
